The Perfect Man
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Inuyasha is working late for Christmas eve and Santa just decided to give him one more awesome gift. Lemon and plot.


**Inuyasha is working late for Christmas eve and Santa just decided to give him one more awesome gift.**

 **Chapter 1: The Boss**

He let out a tired yawn. It was a god damn Saturday and instead of spending time with his beautiful wife and toddler son, he was out here, on the day before Christmas, in the private cabin of his office, neck deep in paperwork. Oh and he's not the boss. 'Also, did you know I am in this fucking office all alone?!' He mentally screamed. Well not completely alone. He had his bobble head, pinky sized white dog named Bob that his wife brought him back in high school, the photo of his wife holding his son, and his grumpy and angry boss who was inside her cabin two doors from his.

Yes, two doors, he was not her secretary who used to sit in the room between them. 'Even Kagura got her day off!' Once again he shouted. Internally of course. So it all comes down to why he was the only one stuck here with a major stack of paperwork that was not even his. Letting out a sigh he mimicked a few male voices under his breath while carefully ploughing through the a file. "Oh Inuyasha, my wife is in labour, I need to be there when my girl comes out." That's how Kouga, one of his rivals from play school to college escaped. But it wasn't for him that he did, it was for Ayame, one of his few friends. "That douche better take care of her and the kid right..." He mumbled as he opened the next file.

"Then who was it...oh yea, Kagura..." His brother's ex girlfriend and the secretary. "Inuyasha would you be a dear and take care of these for me, my grandma is having her hip replaced, you know that right?" He mimicked a Kagura like voice. But he couldn't say no, why? Because he knew her grandma and she treated him like one of her own from his childhood. And he too was worried. "You better be alright grandma..." He closed another file and took a sip of his water like extra strong coffee before opening the next one.

A frown came over his face. "Now why did I help him?" Nonetheless he began to go through the files one by one of his most hated subordinate. Naraku. "Oh yea...he's Kagome's cousin, and the man who introduced me to her." So he got out Scott free without any excuses and wad probably home with Kikyo and their fresh batch of kids. "Sometimes I wonder, whether taking that promotion and being the GM was worth it..." He let out another sigh and stretched his back. That was a mistake.

CLAP CLAP!

He jumped up at the sudden noise at his side. And right beside him wad his boss, in all her glory. She wore a blood red v neck with full sleeves. It hugged all of her curves and showed a hell lot of cleavage and a bit of her black Victoria secret bra and the silver chain around her neck that had it's red diamond pendant resting on the creamy exposed right supple breast. Going down, her slim stomach and wide hips, big bubbly ass and her long legs were covered by a loose black knee length velvet skirt that had a slit tull the middle of her brown stocking clad creamy thighs and a pair of Jordans. Her long dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail and wore pink eyeshadow and light pink blush on her cheeks that made her more bodacious. But he had his startled eyes on her brown angry orbs that just beautified her more.

Her eyebrows were narrowed and her sharp eyes were glaring into his golden ones. "So Mr. Taisho, having a nice time?" Inuyasha didn't sharpen his gaze nor did he turn angry. His eyes calmed and closed and smile came over his face and he dipped his head a little.

"Sorry, ma'am, I will be finished in a moment." With a huff and her nose held high, the brunette turned on her shoes and walked out of his room, with her hips swinging naturally in an erotica manner. He gave a tired sigh and went on with his paper work.

So the real reason why he ended up with this shit load of paperwork was; he was a nice guy. A gentleman in a world full of bad boys who never showed respect to others. A honest and loyal man err half demon, among hordes of corrupt men. But he wasn't always like this. While systematically going through his work, his mind played the image of his beautiful wife. She changed him.

His memory recalled to the time when he was a typical rich kid, coming from the famous Taisho Household that once ruled the Japanese demon's. He was the son of the boss. Inu No Taisho, born from his second wife, he was the halfbreed that was loved and spoiled by his father beyond repair, or so everyone thought. Till senior high school, he was a total bastard, but when a fiery witty and beyond gorgeous projectile crashed into him, he changed. "Well I didn't get any choice at that..." He chuckled at the thought as he opened the new file.

It was either change for her, or lose her. And he chose the first one obviously. Seven years ago, he just wanted to get into her pants, screw her out, marry her, eat of his father's money and live on. But she didn't like that one bit. _'You want me to go out with you? Fine, but first go clean up and loose the other girls behind you!'_ He shuddered at the voice that demanded him of something. That just turned him on even now, although she doesn't do that anymore...much. He gave a smirk.

Another file closed, he opened yet another. And the memory of his first date with his would be wife all those years back came. Well after he asked her out, it took him over a month to clean up. 'You can't kiss me! The first guy who will to change my lips should need to have at least average honest intelligence.' He dated her for the entire first semester, becoming friends with her but she was resolute on letting him touch her lips only after passing the exams by his own ability. And he passed with flying colors, according to him back then, which was a simple B+. His father and mother were overjoyed to say the least. His mother especially, after seeing his once stinking and naked postered room transform into that of a gentleman's.

Soon his life transformed after high school. He said goodbye to Melbourne University which he initially planned to join using his father's card and got into Shikon University using his above average marks. And only after losing porn and completing his Bachelors and Masters in Commerce was he able to build his lost confidence to ask her to be his wife. But the worst part was, it took him an year to get access to her maiden's garden. That was how he ended up here. Rather than getting a job under his father and brother, he went after his own future. And he grabbed hold of the first decent job he got that apparently was under Kagome's best friend, Sango Taijiya Houshi.

He didn't recall much about her other than her being from some other rich family. Well he really didn't have time for any other girl from high school onwards. Sango worked as the CGM of her father's Defense Enterprise. Over the past four years, he worked through the ranks from Asst Manager to being the General Manager. But it wasn't easy, from the time he was a Manager, he received excess payloads from his boss. Late evenings were normal by now, but Christmas eve was a first.

Still him being the only one who doesn't talk back or talk behind her back baffled many of his subordinates. Being with an Empathetic person will change you a lot. He heard the rumor of Sango's cheating husband fly around for the past two years and he made sure not to involve in any talks related to that subject from his official peers from foreign branches and his friends in this branch. He was curious though, but he never sought for answers and even defended his boss at times. Then his wife enlightened him. Sango's husband went with them to high school and the woman wasn't always this cold shell. She was a fiery witty and tough loving person, although the fire was still there, he chided. And having Kagome as her only friend in high school, she had a difficult time finding reliable friends. But when he started courting her one and only friend, Sango unknowingly fell for the school womanizer's trap.

He heard, at first, Miroku was a comical pervert who much like him, changed his way to be with the girl he loves. But Sango didn't realize until two years later that he was a 'method actor' and he just acted the way she wanted till he got what he wanted. There was a divorce case going to come and it usually hit the forth page of the news paper on a regular basis. Why she hasn't given the case, most didn't know, but his bet laid on the six billion dollar contract they were on with the Americans.

He let out a relieved sigh as the last of the files were done. With a yawn, he stretched back once again and was glad he didn't hear the two claps and let out a big yawn. He got up and stretched. His attire consisted of a loose grayish glittery tie with dull black stripes and a blue full sleeved shirt that had it's arms folded neatly above his elbow and the first two buttons off. His coat was draped behind his office chair and he took it and held it on his left arm while he bent down and took his black leather bag and placed the strap around his neck. Turning the light off, he walked out of his cabin and towards the CGM's.

He looked down to his left wrist where his black G-Shock was. It was 11:30pm. Stopping in front of the room, he gave a knock and slowly turned the handle and pushed the teak door open. "Madam, the work has been done." He spoke with a small tired smile on his face. Like him, Sango too was neck deep in paperwork and seemed to be not interested in Christmas eve. She looked up from her spot on the other side of the desk and over her reading glass with he full cherry leps in a line.

"Oh." He lips curved into an 'O' before she gave a nod and went back looking down on the laptop. After a few seconds, she looked back up to see the man was still there. "Yes?" She asked calmly.

"Aren't you going to go home?" He asked bluntly.

"Why?" She shot back bluntly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's Christmas eve, you and your family ought be celebrating right?" He asked confusedly.

"They are." She curtly replied, looking back into her laptop. "Somebody has to make sure that the Americans don't take another option for investing that 6 billion somewhere else. He knew she was lying, his nose picked it up. And he knew she knew that. "Kagome might be waiting. You can leave."

"Ok, but would you like to grab a coffee?" He heard the hard click on the laptop, but saw no other change in the woman. He waited a few more seconds and saw she was not responding. He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright boss, Merry Christmas..." He said sympathetically as he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sango continued to type into her laptop, but she was using Backspace more. Her screen was filled with accounts and documents but every now and then, she typed in the name INUYASHA, which she would quickly erase. Looking down at the security screen, she saw through the camera that the man in her thoughts was putting on his winter coat and hat above his head and was in the lobby. She quietly stood up and went over to the window and saw his red Hummer leave the parking lobby.

She held out a hand that stuck softly to the cold glass window of her office. The room was well heated, but her heart was getting frozen. In all honesty, she envied Kagome foe getting that man. How could she not, even with all her rough and tough approach on everything, she just wanted to be a girl, trade right like how her friend was. She wanted a man who would love her and be loyal to her, someone who she could embrace anytime, say all her worries and be heard. Unfortunately the only man who had these qualities was taken. She knew that he was the only one in the office that actually didn't judge her, didn't join the gossip about her falling marriage, defended her honor at times.

 _"You are my best friend and dear god, we probably would have become girlfriends if Inuyasha didn't show up!"_ She chuckled at Kagome's words. _"But seriously though, if you want, I will share him with you."_ She thought it was a joke, but the woman was dead serious as she held both sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes. _"I know you need someone like him Sango, and he's the only guy that won't hurt you..."_ That was the whole reason why she began to dress up for work for the past two years.

"And yet you never once looked at me like that..." She smiled sadly as she started to continue her work.

Fifteen minutes passed and she was still immersed in her work, with her mind constantly shifting. Letting out a growl, she leaned back and untied her hair that fell on to the chairs back. "I really should have taken that coffee offer." She scolded herself.

"G-glad that you th-thought!" The words spoken through chattering teeth startled the normally composed woman as the door opened and a snow man came in. The long trench coat wad covered in ice and snow that was melting due to the small heat the building heater provided. His Italian hat was blown off and his silver hair was covered with snow and his puppy ears were iced. Over all he was encased in ice and had two cups of coffee in each hand that miraculously somehow had steam coming over.

"I-Inuyasha?!" She partially screamed in horror. "Oh my god! What were you thinking?" She ran over to him and took the coffee from him and placed it on the desk and quickly went on to undress him. His soaking trench coat came first, followed by his partially soaked blazer. Before placing him on the couch. "Stay right there!" She instructed the man earning a cheeky 'Aye' which she ignored and ran over to the private heater at the side of her chair and unplugged it before lifting the entire machine and running over to the popsicle man and placed it in front of him and connected it to the plug nearby and turned it to max.

Next she went over to the side draws and grabbed a few towels and a blanket. "What were you thinking you fool?" She scolded him as she draped the blanket around him and took the towel and started to dry his hair, well she first knocked off the ice and snow. All the while, Inuyasha just smiled as his head was rubbed hard by the towel. She must think he was an idiot, but he was just happy to see some emotions running on her face. With the water and ice dried of from his head, he let out a yawn, making the woman stop her work and pull the towel away to see him smiling at her. "What?" She snapped.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just surprised you could get surprised and worried." Her cheeks burned and without another thought, she slammed her fist on his head. "Owie!" He mocked pain. Although she was embarrassed and angry, the giggles that raked the doors came undone. She held a loose fist in front of her lips as she giggled with her eyes closed. Inuyasha's smile widened. "Wow, I thought only Kagome looked stunning when she giggles, proves me wrong I guess..." He feigned hurt.

Sango's giggles stopped and she blushed harder and gave half hearted punch on his shoulder. "Shut up Taisho!" She tried to regain her lost honor. "I am not going to grant you extra leave after the four day holiday for the stunt you pulled today!" She tried to intimidate him, but her smiling eyes and blush gave her away. Seeing that he was still smiling, she quit trying to intimidate him and folded her arms under her D cup breast, squishing them up and raising an arm to massage her forehead. "What were you thinking fool?" She asked.

"Well you didn't say no when I asked if you wanted coffee..." He began.

She felt her mouth drop. "You gotta be shitting me..." She cursed, earning a snicker from them nearly frozen man who had his wet feet in front of the heater. "That doesn't mean I said yes!" She roared out in disbelief. "What happened to your car?" She questioned him.

"A huge pile of snow fell over it from the shade of the shop." He waved it off as of it was nothing. "Luckily I called Kagome to tell her I won't be home cus you need help with your paperwork. She was very understanding." He said confusedly. "Mrs. Higurashi called and said she and Sota will take the old man and go to my house." Sango too turned curious.

'Why would Kagome-' Her eyes widened and she whipped around, looking at the bookshelf on the opposite end of the room. 'You tricky witch...' She felt a small smile come over her face.

"Hey, Sango, can you get me that coffee?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the man startled.

"Huh? Oh, yes." She scrambled a bit and shifted on her feet and quickly grabbed the somewhat still warm Joe. "Here, she extended one to him and took the other for herself and placed herself next to the man who was in his undershirt. Through the corner of her eyes, she observed him. His powerful jawline, the silver hair that was cut short to his neck. His neck, the muscles on his shoulder that his shirt outlined, the two blocks of square concrete that was his chest, his big arms that expanded his biceps, each time he brought the coffee up for a sip.

She could feel heat pooling in her stomach and was glad his nose would be out of commission for a little while, otherwise it would have been salt to her embarrassment. This male specimen wasn't like any other; in terms of physique and of course, heart. She wanted it to last. As she looked at him, her mind was soon lost to her own world as she drooled slightly. She heard him say something and looked at him. "What?" She spoke half dazed.

"I said, good coffee, right?" He raised the cup and pointed at the cup.

"Oh, yes. Yes it is." She cleared her throat and took a sip.

As they enjoyed the coffee, a slow silence came over them like a blanket. Sango didn't know what to say neither did the man. The brunette felt an old feeling surface, a feeling she thought won't click. Once again, she felt as though she was an innocent teenager sitting next to her crush. Not knowing what to say.

"So..." it was Inuyasha who broke the blanket of silence. "That was way better than the office coffee right?" He felt like slapping g himself.

"Eh? Oh, uh yea, it was quite nice. I think I need to change our coffee vending machine." She offered politely.

"Amen to that." He feigned a prayer to which the busty woman giggled. "Seriously though, who came up with this coffee machine idea anyway?" He joked.

"That would be Naraku." She answered sincerely making the half demon jaw drop. "Uh...what?" She asked uncertainly.

"You let Naraku decide on coffee? That guy doesn't even like coffee!" He exclaimed comically causing his beautiful companion to giggle once again. Inuyasha stopped to gaze on the beauty. "You should laugh more...smile too." He suggested honestly. "By the way, what's with the Jordans?"

"These?" She raised her feet. "I like them, I just don't like those high heels...must make me weird right?" She looked down.

"Weird? You just made your own type of hotness!" He declared honestly.

She gave him a smile which he returned and slowly leaned closer to him. The half demon's smile fell and panic struck as Sango placed her arms on the couch and supported her leaning body on them, resulting in a massive erotica show of her cleavage. Ripping his eyes from the melons that he was able to not look all this time, he saw the woman had her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted and was only a few inches away, waiting for him to close the gap. "Sango?" He called.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at him confused and hurt. "I-Inuyasha?"

"I can't...betraying the woman I love...no matter how much of a goddess you are is impossible for me...I am sorry." He looked away.

"Shhhh..." She placed her elegant finger on his lips. A small smile crept up her face, confusing the half demon. "Kagome won't mind..." The smile turned into a sexy smirk asher finger traced his jawline and went for his Adams apple and to the side of his neck where his mating mark was and without warning, she pounced on him, pushing his rock hard body into the couch and pressing her luscious lips onto his forcefully. Her velvet skirt hitched up as her stocking clad legs wrapped tightly around his hip, grinding her core against his. It elicited a moan from both. The half demon made a half hearted struggle to which the brunette didn't give and fought for submission until he slowly began to respond.

A whole minute passed as both of them began to enjoy the heated passionate kiss. Sango felt her nipples harden against his chest that she crushed with hers. And finally oxygen's call came and she reluctantly pulled back...an inch. Both of their laboured breathing was felt by the other and both smelled of coffee. Gold penetrated brown and the tip of their noses met. And all the emotions that were running across their faces were hidden by Sango's hair that curtained their faces. Understanding dawned on him. His mating mark didn't electrocute him for cheating, which meant...

Sango gasped before it turned into a moan. A clawed hand had grabbed hold of her right cheek over her black panties. "So the two of you agreed..." She let out a squeal as he suddenly turned over, trapping her beneath him. He slowly brought his lips to hers and they connected. Sango slowly parted her lips for his tongue and he immediately took a dance of unity with her.

He felt her arms go between them and started to unbutton his shirt, tearing off some buttons in the process. Pulling her up, the two of them stood up from the couch and started to undress each other. Sango went to grab both sides of her t shirt, but Inuyasha stopped her and lead her to her large desk and raised her by the ass and placed her on the desk, all the while he didn't break eye contact.

"Let me ask you...why did you come in red?" He sensually brought his lip to her neck and gave wet sloppy kissed and small bites.

"Mmmwhmm...for you..." She groaned out.

Grabbing both ends of her t shirt, he pulled it over her head in one swift motion. Leaving her in nothing but her black Victoria's secret. He gently pushed her down and climbed over her and buried his face in her large soft bosoms. Pulling his head back, he ran his tongue across her boobs and raised her gently to unclipp her bra. He threw the clothing to the side and latched on to her right nipple and sucked on the supple flesh greedily.

Sango simply moaned and groaned as the half demon began to worship her body with tenderness and roughness that only he can mix. He grabbed the neglected mound and softly squeezed it. "You like that, don't you?" The brunette was lost in pleasure. Raising her breast, he liked the underside greedily before putting her brown nipple back in his mouth. Sang grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Inuyasha...I want you..." She pleaded and he was more than ready to fuck her snatch to next Christmas, but he wanted her to remember this. Moving down, he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down followed by her panties, leaving her in nothing but her stocking. He spread her legs and looked at her lightly pink pussy.

Dipping down, he gave it a slow lick, earning a moan. Without delay he latched on to her cookie jar and started to eat her with fever. He pulled back to spit a little on her well soaked cunt and slowly pushed two of his digits together. "I want you to cum Sango..." He slowly began to pump his fingers in and out and each time he touched a sensitive area, her body would jump up.

"I-Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHAAAAA!" She screamed into the office as she came all over his hand. Her face and boobs were flushed from the orgasm and her chest heaved up and down. She heard the sound of pants unzipping and a smile broke out and she leaned up on her elbow to see what he got. And boy did her smile disappear. "Inuyasha...how...you...big..." Her words were stuttering as she saw the fifteen inch monster with around 2 inch thickness stand straight.

"Shush..." He leaned down and kissed her. "I am gonna fuck you right..." He grabbed his dick and rubbed it up and down her labia. And in a slow movement, pushed his giant mushroom head into her tight pussy. His eyes rolled back from the feeling of tightness she gave. Her cunt wrapped perfectly around his mushroom head and was pulling him in.

Sango on the other hand shuddered at the massive entry. "Come on Inu...fuck me..." She pressed. That was all he wanted to hear. With a roar, he pushed his entire length into her and fell on her. Sango immediately circled her arms around his neck as he slowly began to thrust in. Amidst the long deep wet thrusts, a sluttly smile came over the woman's face. "Oh...oh...oh...ah...yes...yes...harder baby...faster..." His speed and power increased steadily and soon the room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against each other.

Raising his body up, he grabbed hold of her big ass and hips and slammed harder into her cunt eliciting more screams of pleasure from the brunette goddess. Pulling out, he received a groan of disappointment but it turned into a cute squeak as he flipped her over and placed his tip at her entrance and slammed in. The meaty slaps were followed by his giant ball sack slapping on her pussy and her breast in his one hand while the other pulled her hair. The speed increased wildly and he continued to fuck her for half an hour until her limit broke.

Her eyes were rolled back and she had her tongue falling out with a stupid smile and saliva falling down. Her pussy's grip tightened as her climax closed in. "Sango I can't hold it!" He screamed, but the woman was long fucked up.

"I am gonna cum!" She screamed and without her consent, the half demon came a bucket load of his wite thick cream into her womb.

Ding Dong!

The old clock in her room rung, indicating that it was 12. Pulling his lovers hair to the side, he kissed the back of her neck. "Merry Christmas Sango..." He pulled out, allowing his bucket load to ooz out of her.

The woman turned around with a frown and placed her finger on her lover's chest. "Merry Christmas to you too...and just so you know, it wasn't a safe day for me and you are taking responsibility Taisho." Sango gasped as she felt her right thigh be raised roughly and with even more roughness, the object of her lust thrust into her cum bucket, forcing another orgasm out of her.

.

.

.

Taisho Residence(Inuyasha's)

A busty raven haired woman sat in front of her private TV in her and her husband's room with her arm inside her underwear that was completely soaked. On the screen was her best friend getting banged by her husband. She let out a sigh and turned off the T.V and walked over to her son's room to check him.

The toddler was sound asleep. Silently walking over to the bathroom, she washed her arms and body and quietly slipped into her night gown and kissed her boy good night. "You know, sooner or later you are gonna get a brother or sister...maybe both of them or maybe more..." She too went to sleep in the bed next to the crib.

 **Please Read and review.**

 **I wanted to take my mind of things so I opted to write a lemon than go for other means...**


End file.
